Blow Me Bubbles of Love
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: Rated 16&up // Piper finds herself in a whirl of trouble after boasting about how exciting taking a bath with Misa is. L wants to experiment, and Piper finds herself the number one candidate! Can she survive a bath with the detective? LawlietXOC


**Inspired By:** A picture of L in a bubble bath! xD  
**Genre:** Fluffy, Romance  
**Length:** 4 pages x.x / One-Shot  
**Main Characters:** Piper (OC) & L Lawliet

Author Note:  
_So I've been working on this one-shot for months now.  
I had started watching it when I became obsessed with Death Note.  
But then I kinda fell off the love of death note thing.  
When L died D':  
So in honor of him, I decided to randomly finish this one-shot.  
Which I ended up rushing the ending since I had lunch with moi granny today.  
XD  
Anyway, hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Blow Me Bubbles of Love**

Piper groaned as she hung her head, the tip of her nose dipping into the warm water that engulfed her lower body to shoulders. 'How did I get myself into such a mess?' She thought to herself with dread hanging on every word. Thinking back on the earlier situation, she found she had no one to blame, but herself. She was the one that brought up the fact that her and Misa had taken a bubble bath together. The whole topic had ended up spiking L's curiosity. He had never taken a bath with anyone apparently, and Piper, foolishly, made it seem like such a fun experience.

The water rippled as she closed her eyes tightly, feeling embarrassed by the situation. "Is this all you do?" L's voice asked with more then curiosity in it. Carefully, she opened one of her eyes, as to make sure he was engulfed in the bubbly water as well. "No. Misa and I do a lot of things in the bath. We gossip┘ Wash each other's hair┘ Um┘" She tried to think of some other things, but realized that's really all they do. Mostly Misa would talk about Light and her future with him, and Piper would just nod her head and pretend interested.

It was different with Misa though. Misa was a girl. Piper was a girl. It all made sense to take baths together. L was a boy. Piper, still a girl. It was a lot more embarrassing with him then with Misa.

On top of that, the bath was rather small, so the two were awfully close together, to Piper's horror. She had pulled her legs to her chest, crossing her ankles, and wrapping her arms around her knees. L, on the opposite side, seemed more relaxed then her. Probably sense it was his first time. In a bath with another person, that is. He leaned back, his hands on his knees, his legs together just slightly, and a curious look on his face.

Minutes ticked by, they sat in utter silence. Piper was actually waiting it out, seeing how long it would take before he got too bored and just decided to leave. True that she had told Misa often that she rather enjoyed L's company, this was going a bit overboard. Calmly she placed her chin on the tops of her knees and closed her eyes as she thought of something to at least say.

Hot moist breath brushed against her lips, automatically causing her to open her bright cobalt eyes. Her eyes were met with dark black orbs, only an inch or so away from her. Piper felt her face blush. "You said you and Misa washed each other's hair. Why don't we do that?" He inquired, almost innocently. "But you're a guy!" Piper suddenly blurted out, moving as far back away from him as she could, which wasn't very far. Disappointment seemed to stir in L's eyes as he leaned away from her, "I see."

After a few minutes of silence and Piper not being able to take the gloomy look in L's eyes; she finally made her decision. "I guess it can't hurt, right? I'll just pretend you're Misa." She smiled, trying more to reassure herself then him. He nodded thoughtfully as he watched her grab up a bottle of shampoo.

"What kind is that?" He asked as she squirted some onto her hand. "Strawberry." With a small grin, she motioned for him to come closer. Calm on the outside can be quite deceiving. Inside she was a pack of nerves waiting to unravel. L slowly leaned forward, dipping his head downwards. "You have to wet your hair first, silly." She rolled her eyes in a mocking sense. "Right." He seemed more nervous then her, though it would never show on the outside.

With a quick movement, he submerged his head under water. Piper could feel the tips of his hair brush against her bare legs, tickling her like crazy. She ended up holding her breath so she wouldn't burst out into a fit of embarrassing laughter. Seconds later L brought his head out to the water; though the way he looked almost made her choke on her breath. His midnight hair had become horribly stuck to his cheeks and his eyes were covered up by his dripping wet bangs.

Holding back a small chuckle, she began to run her fingers through his midnight locks, massaging the shampoo in. L kept his head bowed as she worked the shampoo up to a nice lather. Piper, unknowingly, hummed a soft tune as she worked. The quiet tune soon turned into a soft melody that slipped from Piper's lips.

"Calm down, I'm calling you to say┘ I'm capsized staring on the edge of safe┘"

With a mischievous grin, Piper scooped all of L's hair up and formed it into a tall cone shape, making sure not to get any soap in his eyes while doing so. "The great snow cone detective L!" She laughed. L stared in an irritated fashion. With lightening speed, he scooped up a bunch of bubbles and blew them into Piper's face. "Bubble faced Peppers." He smirked in a triumphant way.

Piper scrunched up her nose as she stuck out her tongue. "I got bubbles in my mouth." Her words were hardly audible to L which caused a smile to creep onto his childish features. "It's your fault for playing with my hair."

"Pssh." She snorted mockingly. L reached over and wiped a clump of bubbles off the tip of her nose with his thumb. Once again, that reoccurring blush crept onto her cheeks.

Stealing L's brilliant idea, Piper grabbed a bunch of bubbles and began patting them against L's jaw line and under his nose. L surprisingly didn't fight this odd action, "What are you doing?" He stayed completely still as her smooth hands wandered across his chin, her fingertips tickling just slightly.

"Turning you into Santa!" A childish grin creased her face. Piper looked over her finishing work with a nod of approval. "Hold on. I think I've got a mirror somewhere." She leaned over the side of the tub and rustled through a small basket that Misa kept all her beauty products in. Retrieving a compact make up mirror, she snapped it open to show L.

The bubbly man leaned forward to gaze at his reflection. "I do appear handsome." He made out as if he was brushing his snow white beard in a thoughtful manner.

Piper laughed softly, "I think you look better without it." She snapped the mirror shut, which gave L a start. He watched her toss it back into the basket, calling out a 'score!' when it made it in.

"Eh. We better wash all the suds out before it becomes permanent." She joked, picking up the shower head, and switching it onto low. With her free hand, she motioned for him to bow his head.

He obeyed, dipping his head down as she soothingly washed the shampoo from his sleek hair. Her free hand massaged his scalp, her fingers gently grazed his tender skin. L had to admit that it felt unreasonably good to have someone so gentle wash his hair. The way the water softly tickled. He kept his eyes closed until he felt a gentle finger tipping his head upwards. The soft rush of water covered his chin and cheeks. Piper made extra careful not to get any water up the detective's nose.

L's lips twitched out of excitement as the water swept over them, as if placing delicate kisses. "All done." Piper spoke up.

The excited man felt disappointed as he watched her turn off the nozzle. He put his thumb to his lips, sliding it across ever so daintily, as if trying to reenact how the water felt. It was no use.

It was L's turn to try. He reached for the bottle of shampoo. "What are you doing?" Piper raised a curious brow. "It's your turn." He informed her, squeezing the shampoo onto his hand.

Defensively she put her hands up in front of herself, "No, no. I'm fine, really." She gave him a pleading smile, but he wasn't giving up. He motioned with his finger in a circular motion. A signal to turn around. With a defeated groan, she turned so her back faced him. Which, was pretty damn hard, considering the small space she had to work with.

Firstly he took the nozzle with his free hand and soaked her hair just a tad bit more. Afterwards he began to rub the shampoo into her long dark hair. He curiously twirled a few strands around his slender index finger.

She felt the tender tug on a few strands of her hair. "L? What are you doing?" She inquired, unable to open her eyes due to the fact she might get shampoo in them. Piper could feel the slick shampoo sliding down her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose. "What's taking so long?" She grumbled impatiently.

"Sorry." His voice was hot on her ear, a symbol that he had leaned forward to apologize. Her skin developed goose bumps as she abruptly sucked in a deep breath. L resumed delicately scrubbing her scalp until he was satisfied that she was clean. Taking the nozzle in hand, he washed away the remaining suds.

"Thanks." She breathed out, glad it was finished. Unfortunately, L thought otherwise. The curious man had squirted some of the shampoo onto the palm of his right hand. Quietly reaching out, he slid his palm from her shoulder down to her elbow. A shiver erupted down her spine.

"What are you doing now?!" She choked out, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nothing in particular┘" He murmured, sliding his hands back down her arms.

"St-Stop it!" Piper defenselessly shuddered. He ignored her plea, slipping his hands up and down her arms, and over her shoulders. His slender fingers caressed her neck. Her body involuntarily shuddered under his caressing hands.

The poor girl was unable to take it anymore, "Stop it, Lawliet!" She whimpered, pushing herself away from him and to her feet.

L stared up at her, his eyes widening only slightly out of curiosity. "Bath time is over!" She scolded as she reached for a towel. Slowly L stood up, bubbles dripping off of him.

Piper's face lit up like the forth of July, "Cover up!" She hissed, throwing a towel at him. He caught it, tilting his head to the side as well. "But you seemed fine with being naked. I was only following your lead."

With a gasp, having realized she hadn't covered up either, she quickly wrapped the towel around herself before hopping out of the tub, and dashing towards the door.

Flinging it open, she tripped over Misa, who was eavesdropping carefully. She glared at Misa, who was underneath her. "This is all your fault!"

"But you two sounded like you were having so much fun!" Misa smiled brightly. Piper grabbed Misa's cheeks, stretching them into an odd smile. "I dare you to say that again." The girl under her flailed and squirmed, grabbing Piper's towel and yanking on it. "I ish sowweh!"

"Is this something else you two do often?" L's voice made them both stop in mid motion and look over. "Eh?"

"Shall I take my towel off too?" L motioned to his towel, tugging on it slightly.

Misa's face turned a bright pink as she grabbed Piper's towel and wrapped it tightly around her again.

"I really... hate you right now." Piper glared towards the blond girl.

"L, you pervert! Just get out!" With that, Misa shoved the confused man out the bedroom door.


End file.
